PewdieCry: Love
by lilsluvspewdiecry
Summary: Pewdiepie is staying with Cry for a month in an attempt to get his recent breakup off his mind. Cry soon realizes however that his feelings for Pewds are stronger than friendship. Will it all work out? TBC *PLEASE DO NOT LEAVE MARZIA HATE MAIL. I know she would never do anything like she does in the story.*
1. Chapter 1

I woke up in a sweat. The sunlight was pouring in from the large window above the bed I was currently in. The smell of bacon and pancakes reached my nose and I rolled out of bed. I pulled some shorts on and headed out to the kitchen. I was greeted by a cheery Ryan (Cry). "Good morning Felix (Pewdiepie). How did you sleep?". "Great, thank you!", I replied. I pulled a chair out and sat down. I yawned still a little jetlagged from the flight. It felt good to be away from Italy and... Marzia. She left me a few months back and Cry had so graciously swooped in and surprised me with tickets to Florida. That was in May. It was now July. Now let me tell you July is a TERRIBLE month to be in Florida. On top of it being hot it is really really fucking humid. Almost like he could read my mind Cry said "The weather has been really bad this month. Probably one of the _worst_ summers I have experienced in my lifetime." I laughed a little at his dramatics and began to chow down on the hot food that had just been placed I front of me. I did not realize how hungry I was until now. We ate breakfast in silence. I broke the silence as soon as I was done scarfing down food. "Where did you learn to cook like that Cry? Those were probably the **best** pancakes I have ever had!". Cry laughed a little and said, "My mom taught me. So I was wondering if you might want to go to the beach today?. I thought for a few moments then said, "Ya, sure. Sounds like fun!". Cry said, "Okay! Great!'

Ryan's perspective:

As we drove to the beach Pewds nodded off and began to snore softly. I smiled. He was so cute when he was sleeping. When I picked him up at the airport the day before he looked sad. There were bags under his eyes and his eyes were pretty red too. When I asked about it he changed the subject immediately. I knew the break up had been hard and I guess he was still getting over it. I felt bad for him. In an attempt to cheer him up I unmasked myself and showed him my face. He could not believe how _handsome _I was. At that moment and wanted to tell him how much I loved him and how much he meant to me but decided not to and just thanked him. As I took the sharp turn onto the road to the beach he awoke and muttered, "We there yet?". I replied,"Ya we are friend. Lets go relax and have fun!". He smiled and said, Ya!"

* * *

TBC: Hope you enjoyed so far! Please leave comments and suggestions! *warning this will be get more dirty as time goes on*


	2. Chapter 2: The Beach

Still Ryan's perspective:

When we arrived at the beach I pulled my messy brownish-red hair into a baseball cap and put a pair of sunglasses on. Pewds looked at me like he was asking what are you doing so I said, "Hiding. None of my fans have ever seen my face and if there are some here and they recognize my voice I do not want them to know what I look like. Here you do it too so we can just relax and not have to worry about crazy fan girls." Pewds replied, "Okay." I handed him an almost identical pair of sunglasses and a green baseball cap that looked just like my red one. Pewds pulled his blonde hair into the cap and hid his beautiful eyes behind the sunglasses. I hopped out, grabbed the cooler, the umbrella, the chairs and the towels from the back. Pewds came over and grabbed the chairs and the towels. When we got down to beach I directed him over to a secluded spot and set the stuff down. He did the same. A few hours later Pewds said, "Ryan? I want to talk about it." I rolled over on the beach towel I was on and looked up at him. "Really?" He nodded his head and took a deep breath. "Well it was early may... *flashback begins:

Marzia: Felix are you awake yet? We need to talk!  
Felix: Yes Marzia?  
Marzia: Listen, I really love you and care about you but I need to move on. I'm sorry. Listen I have plane leaving in a few hours I have to go. *Kisses his cheek* Goodbye. Felix.  
Felix: *starting to cry* Goodbye. Marzia.  
*Back to reality*

"Wow so she just up and left?" "Ya... I have been crying a lot and having trouble sleeping but I feel so much better now that I am here." "Hey Pewds?" "Ya?" "Would you like to move in?" Pewds was so quiet after that question that I thought I had screwed up. "Yes. I would love that Cry." He finally said. I smiled and said "Really?! That is awesome!" I was so happy after that. We stayed at the bech for an hour or so more then went home. My new life was about to begin.

* * *

And so this chapter ends. Was that a twist for any of you readers? I plan for this story to be 6 chapters plus an epilogue so next chapter will be the "halfway point". Excited?! I sure know I am. In the words of the great master Cry, More to Come.


	3. Chapter 3

Finally Felix's perspective:

When we got back from the beach I was salty and sandy and told Ryan I needed to shower. I got the water running, showered then just stood there a minute and let the water run over me. I knew what I was feeling. It couldn't be could it? Alas it was. I was in love with my best friend who was a guy. I knew I needed to talk to him but i decided against it. The remaining days I had with him went quickly and something big and bad happened. It was two days before I was scheduled to go back get some stuff and bring it back to the US to live with Ryan. We had a fight. I had gone grocery shopping and when I came back not even an hour later he was drunk. I knew he had been having nightmares and I knew I had left him sleeping when I went to the store. I opened the door to his room, and there surrounded my beer bottles sat Ryan, stinking of alcohol. I rushed over and grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him. "RYAN! WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?!' I yelled. He looked up at me with that glazed look drunk people get and laughed then said, "Pewdiepie, bro, take a chill pill. I'm fine" Now let me tell you he didn't really speak he slurred. I brought into the bathroom so he could throw up. I was heartbroken.

Back to Ryan:

When I woke up, shirtless and cold in bed I didn't remember anything. Then it came flashing back, the nightmare, the alcohol and how angry Felix looked. I sat up, my head was throbbing. I put my head in my hands and began to cry. What oh what had I done?! I stood up, I could hear the TV. I snuck out and said, "Felix?' He looked at me and said, "Ryan you're awake?!" I responded with a casual ya. Felix then told me that he had decided to have his stuff shipped because he didn't think it was smart to leave me alone. I smiled, said thanks then staggered back to bed.

* * *

Well folks I am very happy to be writing again! Hope you enjoyed and if you have any suggestions please comment! I love feedback! In the words of the great Cry, More to Come


	4. Chapter 4

Ryan's Perspective:

I woke up in a sweat. It was dark out. I had fallen asleep again at noon, 3 hours after the incident. It was now two a.m. I had a nightmare again. This time it was Felix and I just sitting at home watching a movie when a man dressed in all black broke down the door. He was holding us at gunpoint and threatened to shoot unless we gave him money. I refused and when the gun went off it was Felix taking the bullet not me. The man fled. I did not want to lose him. I got out of bed and went to Felix's room. I cracked the door and whispered his name into the darkness. I heard a weak response. "Sorry Felix but I had a nightmare and couldn't sleep so I came here." I said. He responded, "Come in Ryan." I went in and sat down next to him on the bed. I started sobbing. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled my head into his shoulder like I was a child. He rubbed my back to help calm me. "What was it this time Ryan?" he asked. I explained the dream and he said, "How about you sleep with me tonight?" I smiled and thanked him then crawled under the covers. We slept back to back but at least I slept.

THE NEXT MORNING:

Waking up and being in the same bed as your best friend is a little awkward, but I did not care at all. I looked over at Felix still snoring and out like a light. Oh well. I snuck out silently and made my way to my room. There were beer cans on the floor. I stepped over them and made my way into the bathroom. I looked horrible. I needed a shave, a shower and some clean clothes. I stripped naked and turned the hot water on. Right as I was stepping in the shower I heard a door open. Felix was up.

Felix's Perspective:

I woke up to the noise of a shower going. I guess Ryan was cleaning himself up. I decided to check on him. Without even knocking I went into his bathroom (how rude I know). Cry, trying his best to sound funny and serious at the same time, wrapped himself up in the shower curtain and then in a semi high-pitched voice screamed, "OMG I'M NAKED, GET OUT YOU PERV!" He began to laugh uncontrollably as I dodged his feeble attempts at throwing water at me. I slipped and fell right onto my ass and we both started laughing. It was good to see him happy. He ducked back into the shower and finished showering. I didn't want to leave him alone so I propped myself up against the door and began to check my YouTube messages on my phone. There were really only fan messages. I began to look through them but was soon interrupted by Ryan. He poked his head out and asked, "Could you hand me a towel?' I grabbed one and tossed it. When he stepped out a minute later he had nothing but a towel on. He was average weight and not really all that muscular. I guess you could say he was built but it wasn't very defined. His sickly pale skin and the bags under his eyes really made him look depressed. I quickly exited the bathroom to leave him to his morning doings. About 20 minutes later he stepped out in shorts and a white t-shirt. He no longer smelled of alcohol and his hair was gelled up. He said he wanted to tell me something and led me to the couch in the living room. He looked a little nervous.

Ryan's Perspective:

When I did finally get out of the shower, Felix finally left. I got dressed and did my hair. I went out to the living room and told Felix to come sit with me on the couch. I explained to him about the nightmares and the toll they were having. I opened up about a lot and began to cry, again. Felix reached up and touched my face to wipe the tear away. He quickly retracted, blushed and apologized. I told him there was no need to apologize. He looked at me and said, "What?" I said, "Felix listen although we may not have been friends for very long I know I can trust you and I know you will never stop being there for me. I love you Felix." It was silent for what felt like an eternity and Felix looked upset so I quickly began to speak again, "I'm sorry Felix I didn't mean to upset you I just couldn't hold these feelings in anymore and I don't even know if you like me..." He cut me off there... with a kiss, on the lips.

* * *

Okay my lovely readers how did you like that? Sorry for the long time between uploads. I am really shocked at how many people are reading this and I just want to give a big thanks to you all! Now I have a question. When I do finally write a sex scene, most likely next chapter, what would you guys like? Just a sentence saying they had sex, or something along those lines or do you want a down and dirty, boy on boy, sex scene? Please let me know in the comments and as always feed back is appreciated! Also enjoy this unusually long chapter!


	5. Chapter 5 part 1

Still Ryan's Perspective:

When I felt Felix's lips meet mine a huge weight was taken off my shoulders. I leaned closer and wrapped my arms around him, pulling him into me. His arms were around me and for that long moment I felt happy, pure, bliss. When we finally pulled away his eyes were sparkling and he was smiling. "I love you Ryan." were the next words to come out of his mouth. "I do and have for a while. When I was going through hard times you were there to make me laugh and make me smile. I always felt better in your presence Ryan." A tear ran down my face. I was relieved. I pulled Felix into me for a hug. "I love you too." was what I whispered in his ear. We sat like that, in a hug just holding each other for a little longer. I finally managed to let go and asked him if he was hungry. When he said yes I stood up and went to the kitchen to start preparing food. Felix said he was going to shower. I said okay and watched him disappear into the bathroom.

Felix's Perspective:

That moment when I leaned in and kissed my best friend was going to turn out to be the moment that defined the rest of my life. When I kissed Ryan I felt pure bliss. A new feeling, actually. I stepped in the shower turned the water on and took a deep breath. What was I going to tell my parents? What was Cry going to tell his? What about our fans? I shook my head and told myself it wasn't important now. All that mattered was I was with the love of my life. When I returned to the kitchen Ryan had whipped up a big feast. We sat down to eat and at first it was silent but then Ryan spoke up, "Well I'm sure we will make many fan-girls happy." I smiled and said, "So how are we going to announce this?" Ryan said, "We will wait a week then we will tell the audience." I nodded in approval and then we forgot about it. A week passes quick when you are with the one you love. I had told my parents, Ryan told his and we told the crew (Red, Snake, Jund, Ken, Etc.) They were all very accepting and gave their congratulations. The big day came and we set up a camera and made Ryan a mask. I dressed in my normal clothes and Ryan put a hoodie on to cover his hair. The mask covered all of face except his mouth. I felt bad for the fans, not getting to see his handsome face and all. "Ready?" I asked. He nodded. I hit record and we were rolling.

Ryan's Perspective:

When Felix hit that record button I had a brief moment of panic but Felix squeezed my hand to reassure me. He started, "How's it going bros? My name is Pewdiepie and I am here with Cry." I weakly said, "Hi." He giggled a little, making me laugh but we got back into serious mode quickly. He continued, "We are filming this video to make and important announcement." He held up our intertwined hands and said, "See this? Yes it means we are together. As in dating together." I butted in, "Yes and I know there are fan girls out there who are going to freak and most like faint when they see this video." Felix began to laugh. We added a few more updates then closed it out. He stopped recording and said we would edit later. I let out a sigh of relief. Felix got up and moved to the bed where he just sat. I went over at sat down next to him. I yawned then put my arm around him. He leaned in closer and said, "Ryan?" "Yes Felix?" "Kiss me?" he asked. I turned my head to look at him then leaned in and kissed him. I rolled over so I was on top of him and had both my arms wrapped around him. I had forgotten to take the mask off so he flipped off my hoodie and un hooked the mask. Next thing I knew, my shirt was gone and Felix and I were in an all out make out session. This was going to be fun.

* * *

Okay folks this was part 1 of 2. Part 2 will be the dirtier side if this chapter *nudge, nude, wink, wink* . Please do leave comments I really appreciate it. Also thanks for over 800 views! In the words of the great master Cry, More to Come!


End file.
